The present disclosure relates to a radio communication device that changes the voice communication frequency of a voice band of a subject station based on frequency information of a voice band transmitted from a distant station, and relates to a method for controlling the radio communication device.
The Q-codes as three-letter abbreviations having Q as an initial letter are used internationally in radio communication. As one of the Q-codes, QSY is used in the context of changing a voice communication frequency that is in operation. A function to exchange frequency information of a voice band by using QSY is referred to as a QSY function. The voice communication frequency designated by the QSY function is referred to as a QSY frequency.
In APRS (Automatic Packet Reporting System), the QSY function to exchange the frequency information is realized by using a form of AFRS (Automatic Frequency Reporting System), which is included in communication protocol for APRS.
A distant station having the QSY function embeds the frequency information of the voice band in a position beacon, and transmits the frequency information. By using the QSY function, a subject station and the distant station can also exchange a communication mode such as FM wide/narrow, signaling information, and information on a shift direction and an offset width as well as the QSY frequency. These pieces of the information including the QSY frequency are referred to as QSY information.